


a permanent mark on your life

by bangluvie (totorojin)



Series: a bed of glimmering dahlias. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, dw minho & chan don't like each other romantically, dw minho & jisung r the main & endgame couple!!, knight han jisung, minor mentions of kim seungmin, prince bang chan, prince lee minho, royal servant han jisung, royal servant lee felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorojin/pseuds/bangluvie
Summary: if jisung had to describe his life in one word, it would be minho.if minho had to describe his life in two words it would be(loving)han jisung.





	a permanent mark on your life

_if jisung had to describe his childhood in one word, it would be minho._  
  
for as long as he can remember, lee minho has weaselled his way into every corner and walk jisung's life has ever taken so far. his family has served the royal lee family for at least a century now, and truly he's glad they have.  
  
mostly because he can't imagine his life without thinking lee minho is the prettiest boy alive.  
  
he can't imagine himself not taking nightly strolls with him, not stargazing at the astronomy tower with him when they're both feeling a bit blue and need some stardust to light them up, not laughing with him in fields with holding way too tightly onto his wrist and running.  
  
he can't imagine a universe where he isn't so deathly in love with his scorpio boy that he's sure if he loved him anymore, it would kill him.  
  
_if minho had to describe his entire life in two words it would be: ~~(loving)~~ han jisung._  
  
he remembers the first time he met jisung. jisung wasn't a royal servant back then because he was only a child, but he would often hang out and be in the castle because of his parents. minho wasn't exactly a social butterfly, he never liked anyone that was foreign to him.  
  
truly, the only person he would even let them touch him was his mom, the queen. he remembers times as a kid that he was jealous of his mother's giant, beautiful crown with sparkling diamonds on the front and the fuzz on the bottom of it. he too had a crown, but it was smaller compared to his mama's and it only had a tiny diamond on it.  
  
he was seven (7) years old when he met jisung, and it was possibly one of his childhood's fondest memory.  
  
he remembers whining to his mother about wanting to go out and walk around the castle, but she couldn't because of her duties. instead, she asked one of her servants, jisung's mother, to take minho instead. even though he was pouting that he couldn't go with his beautiful mama, he took the offer anyway. he couldn't stand just doing anything but watching his mom work.  
  
besides, he liked jisung's mom. she didn't invade his personal space, she didn't touch him at all. he was fine with going with her.  
  
they went outside of the room, ready to walk around the gigantic castle belonging to the lee family's name. that was when he first ever saw jisung. five (5) year old jisung came running down the hallway, all while chanting to himself, "mommy! mommy! mommy!" and jumped into his mother's arms.  
  
his mother laughed, and she picked him up. she kissed his head, and when she realized minho was still there watching them both with both a confused and jealous face, she put him down again. jisung was still holding her hand though.

minho was jealous because he knew jisung’s mother was working, yet he could still spend time with her and she could still give him affection and attention. minho spends most of his time during the day with his mother but he either gets completely ignored, or only a kiss on the head and that’s it.  
  
jisung had overgrowing black hair in a messy bowl cut, he had melanin skin and he was chubby. his cheeks reminded minho vaguely of a hamster, but in the back burner of his mind, he thought jisung looked oddly cute.  
  
"prince, this is my son." she calmly said with a soft smile, "come on sungie, introduce yourself!"  
  
she encouraged her son, but it wasn't much needed. jisung was already bouncing to introduce himself, "hi! i'm han jisung and i am five (5) years old!"  
  
he showed the number using his fingers, and minho still watched him with an unamused face. he was still jealous, but he complied anyway. "i'm prince lee minho. i'm seven (7)."  
  
"prince?" jisung gasped. "like in fairy tales? you're from a fairytale!"  
  
despite his everlasting jealousy and pure envy of jisung, he cracked a smile. "dummy. i'm not from a fairytale - i'm real!"  
  
jisung held out his other hand that wasn't holding his mother's, and before his mom could stop him, he grabbed onto minho's hand. minho's was slightly bigger, and less chubby, while jisung's felt soft and tiny because of how chubby they were.  
  
minho did do a little bit of a flinch, but somehow, just somehow, he didn't mind five (5) year old jisung holding his hand. somehow, he was almost completely unbothered. minho smiled, and jisung's mouth formed a little 'o'.  
  
"see? i'm real, jisung."  
  
his mom watched in awe at how minho didn't scowl, he didn't pout, at how minho was actually smiling at being touched. maybe that was the moment in time where he knew jisung had to become a permanent figure in his life.  
  
jisung giggled, and for the entire walk (and for the rest of the day, and for the rest of their lives too) jisung and minho spent it talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. he was the first person that he ever felt comfortable with touching him, that wasn't his mom. that was a huge milestone in his short life.  
  
jisung was minho's first ever friend, that wasn't an animal, at least.

  
  
_the first time he ever told jisung he was cute was when he was thirteen (13) years old, and on a summer's day, jisung had painted his nails purple._  
  
on every summer's day since minho was ten (10), every morning at 10 am they would meet in a "secret" garden to sit and feed animals. minho was sitting alone, his legs up to his chest. his lips were in a pout as he rested his chin onto his knees. jisung was terribly late.  
  
jisung was ten (10) years old now, and although he wasn't as chubby as before, he was still chubby. he still had the same old bowl cut, and now he even had glasses. everything was the same with minho as well - he still had his cat eyes, pale skin and his hair was now parted.  
  
he heard a few rustlings behind him, and he unfolded his legs and turned his head around. "sungie, you're late!"  
  
"i know.." he hid his hands behind his back, which made minho just a tad bit curious. jisung sat down next to minho, and he had a suspicious smile on his face.  
  
"minho, i want to show you something!"  
  
minho raised an eyebrow, and jisung took his hands out behind his back. he didn't expect for his nails to be painted with a deep purple nail polish, and minho giggled once he saw them. he took jisung's hands into his own and observed them at a closer angle with a smile on his face.  
  
"jisung-ah, you're so cute, you know that?"  
  
jisung giggled and starting to blush.  
  
"i'm guessing this is why you were so late." minho tsked, "it's my turn to bring food anyway. you won't ruin your pretty nails, don't worry."

  
  
_the first time jisung ever thought minho was pretty was when he was six (6) years old._  
  
there was a parade in town, celebrating new land that the kingdom has won, and the subsequent expansions to the kingdom walls themselves in the following months. jisung wanted to help, although he couldn't do much.  
  
he was helping his mother and his father with smaller tasks, but he was feeling a bit blue. he hadn't seen minho the entire day because he was busy with helping to prepare the parade and minho was busy getting his makeup on and picking out his outfit for the parade.  
  
the first time he saw him that day was when he was in the crowd with his father, holding onto his hand tightly so he wouldn't lose him. the knights were already on their horses, marching through the city and leading the parade. right behind them came prince minho.  
  
he was on a horse as well, and jisung knew that he was riding his favourite horse. the horse's name was cheonnyeon, and he was white and brown. jisung loved that horse too, although he wasn't his absolute favourite.  
  
minho had his crown on, he was wearing knee-high black boots, white pants and a blue jacket with golden embroideries on it. the white shirt he was wearing had embroideries on its collar too, and he was wearing a diamond necklace to top it all off. jisung's jaw dropped.  
  
he tugged on his dad’s hand, and he begged him to pick him up and put him on his shoulders. he did, and jisung looked at minho better. wow, he really is beautiful. not breaking eye contact with minho he asked his father, "daddy, why is minho so pretty?"  
  
he didn't say anything, but out of his peripheral vision, he could see that his dad was smiling. minho was smiling too, but he was obviously looking for someone in the crowd. he could tell by how his eyes were frantically scanning around the entire crowd of people, and his eyes smiled once he landed eye contact with jisung.  
  
he waved, and although he couldn't hear it, he could see that minho said "jisung-ah!"  
  
that was the first time jisung could ever remember having his heart flutter.

 

_the first time jisung realized he had a giant crush on minho was when he was fourteen (14)._

jisung grew up thinking minho was incredibly pretty, and every time he heard the word ‘beautiful’ when he was a kid; while other kids thought of fields and forests and natural beauties, jisung’s first thought was lee minho. but he never thought this was weird, he never thought that was at all romantic.

when he turned twelve (12), he noticed how all of his peers started gaining more intense crushes. they weren't “ _oh this dude is cute and he’s kind so i like him_ ” and “ _this girl is pretty, i really like her_ ”, they became “ _i have zero clue why but my heart beats around them. they make me blush so hard, i want to impress them. they're made of stardust, i really like them_ ”. it wasn't really acknowledgement of good traits anymore as much as it was appreciation and love for their good traits.

jisung felt stuck, because he never really had a crush on anyone. he never thought anyone was so beautiful they took his breath away, nobody made his heart pound. well, except for minho.

minho was really jisung’s motivation. he should study harder to impress minho, he should dress better to make him go “woah!”, he should become stronger and better at sports so he could pick up minho, every positive aspiration he had in life was to impress him. he never really thought that was weird or romantic, but his peers started getting curious about the boy jisung always talked about.

“jisung, i swear to god you have a crush!”

“what?” he quipped in a hilariously scandalized tone. “on the boy i talk about?”

“yeah, who else?” seungmin’s face was really one of mild amusement, disappointment yet frustration all at the same time. “why would you talk about him all the time and always go on and on about how pretty, and kind, and loving this boy is if you didn't like him?”

 _crush… on minho.._ “but, shouldn't boys like girls? i mean- no- like, i’m fine with that i guess? but i could never like a guy myself.”

“of course it’s fine for you to like a boy.” seungmin’s hand rested on his shoulder. “and jokes on you bud, because you definitely like him.”

when he came back home from school that day, usually he’d go straight to the castle to see minho but this time around, he just stayed in bed and thought about everything that was just handed to him. his heart beat rapidly at every “jisung-ah!” he remembered, at every brush of the hand, every soft smile minho had ever given him. he buried his face deeper into his pillow, he never experienced a crush before but if he had to guess, he thinks this would be like it.

the next day when he came to the castle, minho was waiting for him. he gave him a confused smile, “hey jisung-ah. you didn't come around to the castle yesterday..? did anything happen?”

“ah, no, i was just really tired. sorry min.”

something in minho’s eyes dropped before he said, “no, no it’s fine. i’m homeschooled so i don’t really know the pressures of an actual student, you know..”

jisung smiled. he noticed how his heart beat faster when the thoughts of “ _his smile is so cute, and his hair is so messy, i love it_ ” came pouring in. minho didn't seem to mind it all that much. earlier in the week minho had asked jisung if he would watch him practicing his dancing, and jisung agreed.

they never really got around to it until now. minho took jisung’s hand, and lead them both into the practice room. minho had pointed to his laptop and the choreography playlist tab was already open. “just shuffle it, i can take the surprise.”

“alright.” he chuckled. jisung grabbed the laptop and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. he placed the laptop onto his lap, and pressed shuffle.

every song that came on shuffle, minho could ease into perfectly. even if it was a transition between a hard hip hop beat and a ballet based choreography for a slower song, minho still transitioned between them with absolute ease. large beads of sweat started forming on his forehead after the third or fourth song, and he can't help but think minho has great stamina.

he’s supposed to be watching minho’s moves but he’s really just watching minho’s face. he likes every single bit of passion drawn onto it, and he feels how his heart steadily grows quicker. minho is generally beautiful but when he’s doing something he loves, he absolutely shines.

once he’s gone through every song on the playlist, he stops and grabs his water bottle. minho uses a towel to wipe off his sweat, and jisung feels that he’s possibly even sweatier than him. he sits down next to him, and his heart is in panic mode. “so, what did you think?”

“i thought it was absolutely amazing.” jisung coughs and he hopes his feelings aren't too obvious. minho smiles.

“thank you, sung-ah.”

 

_the first time minho realized he was deeply in love with jisung was when he was seventeen (17)._

jisung was fifteen now, and everything about him become _new._ it was like meeting him for the first time ten (10) years ago. jisung was so much more confident now, he dyed his hair blonde, got rid of his old frames and replaced them with contacts and a pair of stylish frames when he's too lazy to put them in, instead of his clothing blending in with the rest of the crowd he makes sure his clothes make him pop. he was confident in his music too, and he often created beats for minho to dance to.

although he fully acknowledged how much jisung has truly changed and how much that change has benefited him, it’s only when jisung says “ _you know, min, i have my whole life planned out. finish school, become a servant, be by your side for the rest of my life. but i’m not satisfied with just being by your side. i want to protect you as well, which is why i’m going to sign up for the knight academy.”_ when minho starts viewing him in a different light.

or, in actuality, he’s always viewed him in a romantic light but just now realizes it. his undying loyalty for minho, and how much minho genuinely appreciates him and his presence, and loves it too has made him realized in big bold letters, “lee minho likes han jisung”.

he wouldn't have it any other way. in his head, it makes sense. why wouldn’t he like jisung?

jisung was basically his first everything. the first person he felt comfortable enough to let them touch him that wasn't his mom, his first friend, first person he ever loved that again wasn't his mom, jisung was everything. it made sense in every single possible way.

 

_the first time jisung cried in front of minho was when he was thirteen (13)._

after figuring out he likes minho, he started fighting with his sexuality. this was the first time he had ever questioned it, and the first time he could ever remember vividly being insecure of himself. he felt disgusting to be in his own goddamn body, and he was getting tired of hiding it. he was exhausted of having to pretend he wasn’t watching his own flowers wilt. minho comforted him the whole time.

"minho, will you still love me platonically even if i'm gay?"

"of course, silly. that doesn't matter to me. i love you, okay?"

"i love you too."

_the first time minho ever cried happy tears in front of jisung was when jisung graduated knight academy._

jisung wore a smile as he got onto the stage and bowed down to the head of the academy as he handed him his graduation certificate, and the honorary paper assigning him as minho’s personal knight. he was saved for last, and minho was standing right next to him. he was fighting back tears because of how happy and proud of jisung he was.

it was only after jisung gave his speech, vowing to protect minho for as long as he can and only after the crowd applauded, minho allowed himself to shed a tear. and after jisung looked at him with the softest eyes and smile did he start to fully cry.

minho wrapped his arms around jisung in a hug, and jisung returned the hug. minho buried his nose into his neck, and just cried because of how proud he was. because of how much he loves him. this boy is something special, so special, nobody could ever even begin to comprehend. too much shines for him to be comprehended.

 

_the first minho ever cried sad tears in front of jisung was when his parents revealed to him that he got engaged to prince bang chan._

by now, minho had been deathly in love with jisung for years. he did his best to not get greedy with jisung’s love and enjoy everything jisung has to offer. he was happy with him.

that’s why he immediately started crying his heart out when his parents informed him he’s now engaged to chan. he knew chan, they got along well and they were good friends. but he never once considered him as a romantic interest.

through tears, he managed to choke out, “y-you’re fully aware i’m, i’m only in love with jisung. yo-you knew!” his last sentence was spoken with anger.

“you both knew i’m in love with jisung, and now,” he laughed, quietly. “you're marrying me off to chan because of politics. is that what matters to you? my happiness is less important than your gain?” he yelled. “i’m an adult now. you promised me you would let me make my own decisions when i turned 18!”

both of his parents looked sorry, but it was all fake to him now. fake, fake, fake. he stormed out, and the second he was outside of the castle he looked to see where jisung was. he grabbed his hand, jisung not questioning it but he looked concerned for him. he whistled for cheonnyeon and the horse came running up to him.

“we’re going to the secret garden.” minho’s cheeks were still wet from tears, but jisung didn't question anything. undying loyalty.

minho hopped onto cheonnyeon first, and jisung sat behind him. he ordered for his stead to go, and then he ordered him to go faster. the entire time there was silence from jisung, the only thing heard was the clatter of cheonnyeon’s hooves.

once they got to the garden, jisung hopped off and so did minho. minho was still sniffling a bit, so jisung took his hand and smiled softly. minho smiled a little bit, and let jisung lead him in while his other hand was holding cheonnyeon’s headstall.

they stop at the pond, and sit down. cheonnyeon lays down next to them, and minho’s eyes are still red. jisung didn’t want to pry, so he didn’t ask him what happened with his parents that shook him up so badly. minho told him anyways.

“my parents are making me have an arranged marriage with another prince.” he sniffed.

jisung gazed from minho to the pond. he decided he must pick his words carefully. “mind if i ask, who’s the prince?”

“prince bang chan.” minho said bitterly, and jisung was just as bitter. hell, if it was a prince nobody liked then jisung could easily trash-talk him, but it’s bang chan. even if his and minho’s kingdoms have quite a bit of tension between them, from the times he met chan when he was younger, he was nothing but kind and caring. he can’t be that bitter, anyway.

“well, chan is really nice and loving. even though you don’t really want to get married right now or have an arranged marriage, at least you’ll like him.”

“i’m not crying because it’s chan. i’m crying because of a completely different reason.” he used his hands to wipe away his tears.

“do you want to share the reason?” he spoke softly, he wanted to be as considerate with him as possible. minho nods.

“i’m crying because i do want to get married, but not to chan. i’m so in love with this boy and i want to marry him so bad.” jisung’s heart sank. he knew it. minho is too damn beautiful to not have a boy on his mind.

“if you two are meant to be, you will.”

“fate can go fuck herself, i need to be with him.”

_fate can go fuck herself, she won’t let me be with you._

 

minho has met chan lots of times before, and really, they were quite good friends. he also got along well with jisung which made minho like him even more _. but the first time he dreaded to see him again was when he was twenty-one (21) years old._

his parents arranged an engagement when he was twenty (20) years old, but only confirmed the engagement when he was twenty-one (21). this six month period was overwhelmingly filled with dread and a feeling of inevitable doom, sprinkled with small happy moments whenever his favourite virgo boy jisung was there.

the day that chan and minho “reunited” was also the day they were scheduled to have a public appearance together, to announce their engagement. beforehand, they were obliged to wear clothing that complimented each other’s outfits.

usually, minho likes knee-high boots, and the purple silk jacket with shoulder pads and the royal purple cape. even the jacket had heart embroideries on the jacket, which he would usually think was very cute. but the fact that chan had the same outfit except for blue silk and hearts on his white shirt made him sick. 

he wanted to match with jisung, not chan. he wanted to announce an engagement with jisung, not chan. he had to hold chan’s hand throughout the entire thing too. it made him sick and depressed. though, chan didn’t look all too excited to be engaged to minho either.

“i don’t want to be engaged to you, either minho. it’s fine.”  chan had a sad smile on his face.

minho didn’t say anything, but stared bitterly at his engagement ring. “are you in love with another boy, too?” he asked.

“yeah.” chan breathily replied. “felix.”

felix was the royal servant that was assigned to chan. he was adorable, and even when they were younger, felix always looked at chan like he's all that matters to him, and nothing else. now that he thinks about it, felix didn’t look too cheery earlier when he shook his hand, and stared at minho with a good percentage of hate and sourness in his eyes.

“jisung.” minho chuckled, and chan laughed.

“you’re in love with your ex-servant and now personal knight, and i’m in love with my personal royal servant. our love stories are complete fucking jokes.” they both starting laughing at their pain, with their engagement rings in their hands. they both took them off the second they got into a private space.

“was your relationship with jisung going well when you heard of the engagement, too?” chan chuckled, and minho stopped laughing. chan’s smile died.

“no, minho please don’t tell me you two still haven’t told each other you love each other?” chan spoke softly. minho’s tears started flowing freely, and chan opened his arms. minho gave chan a hug as he sobbed into his shoulder.

chan rubbed minho’s back as he started to cry harder. on the other end of the line, jisung was crying hysterically to seungmin, while felix was crying to his servant friend hwang hyunjin. _maybe this was the first time minho’s heart shattered so hard, it turned into dust._

 

_six months before the wedding, minho told jisung that he is minho’s oxygen in human form._

“six months, huh?” jisung bitterly said and minho kept quiet. he can already feel his eyes get glossy.

without even looking at him, minho whispered, “han jisung, you are my love.”

“what?”

“jisung, i can’t marry him without you knowing how i feel.” he looked at him and jisung’s eyes were just as glossy. “even when i was a child, i loved you. i still do. whenever i heard the word beautiful i didn’t and don’t think of my mom, or forests, it was always you and it will always be you. fate can go fuck herself, because i need to be with you.”

there were tears streaming down jisung’s cheeks now, and he started to cry. he covered his mouth with his hand, and leaned into minho. they were both crying together now and it was so bittersweet. through tears jisung managed to say, “i love you too.”

minho wrapped his entire body around jisung, and jisung wrapped his arms around minho. minho kissed the top of jisung’s head, his head buried deep into his neck. “even if i end up marrying chan, you’re the one.”

 

the next four months, everyday him and chan would constantly suggest and even blatantly say, “i don’t want to get married to him.” everyday, without fail, whenever he managed to get into a conversation with his mother or father he always slipped in something about the marriage.

he guesses it worked out, since both of their parents called them into the royal meeting room one day. they both didn’t even wear their engagement rings in front of their parents, to really hit the nail on the coffin even more. they didn’t want to get married, it’s that simple.

he blurred out everything his and chan’s parents were saying, except for the “ _the arranged marriage is called off_ ”. his mouth slacked, and he looked to chan, his good friend. they both started laughing happily and from shock, and from pure euphoria minho ran into chan’s arms and hugged him. chan returned the hug happily, laughing loudly.

he pulled away, and chan nodded with a huge smile on his face. they both ran out the door, and ran in opposite directions, knowing exactly where to go. chan waved and minho waved back, and kept running to the field where he knew jisung was practicing.

he saw him on the field through the castle windows, and his smile grew bigger. he turned a corner and grabbed onto the railing of the stairs, sliding down. he ran onto the field and before jisung could even turn around and process that minho was running towards him, he was already tackled to the ground in a hug.

minho kissed him hurriedly with the biggest smile on his face, and jisung confusedly pulled away. “what in the everloving fuck got you so ecstatic?”

“guess who isn’t in an arranged marriage anymore!” minho breathily said, his chest heaving up and down from running so fast. once jisung was hit with the reality of what minho had just said, a wave of disbelief ran over his face. “no fucking way..!”

“yes fucking way! i can finally fucking be in a relationship publicly with you!”

jisung smiled so widely and kissed minho again, and minho smiled even wider if it was possible.

_lee minho met han jisung when he was seven (7) years old, and married him when he was twenty-two (22) with happy tears streaming down his cheeks and bang chan as his best man. in minho’s book, this was his happy ending._


End file.
